Here I'am OnKey minfic
by Yellow Shipper
Summary: my first OnKey \( o )/ and angst . . chara death #gabisa bikin summary . .V


Title : Here I'am (inspired by Here I'am ost. Secret Garden)

Author : Yellow-Shipper

Cast :

Lee Jin Ki a.k.a Onew

Kim Kibum a.k.a Key

Genre : Romance, little angst

Rate : T

IT'S YAOI !

.

.

.

.

.

_Here i'am, yeogi here i'am_

_Here i'am, yeogie yeogi inneunde.._

Taman itu lagi-lagi menjadi saksi. Saksi buta dimana seorang namja tampan tengah menatap seorang namja manis yang sedang dan selalu duduk di atas kursi rodanya. Mata si manis selalu menatap lurus, dan mata si tampan selalu memandangnya dengan mata sabitnya yang seakan ikut tersenyum jika sang pemilik tersenyum. Si tampan hanya berani memandang. Kurang bernyali untuk mendekati si manis.

PUK~

"Onew ah? Kau sedang apa?"

"Ah, aniyo eomma. Eomma sudah selesai membeli obatnya?"

"Ne sudah"

"Euhm, baiklah kajja kita pulang"

Mata sabit itu memandang si manis untuk terakhir kalinya, walau si manis tidak pernah memandang atau bahkan mengenalnya, Onew sudah cukup senang. Onew pun kembali ke pelataran parkir rumah sakit itu, mengambil motornya dan mengantar sang eomma pulang.

_Here i'am, jigeum here i'am_

_Here i'am, jigeum yeogie naega inneunde.._

"Berapa harga 1 ikat bunga ini ahjumma?"

"Seperti biasa, hanya 5 won. Namun kau cukup membayar 3 won. Gomawo karena sudah membantuku tadi"

"Ne ahjumma, gomawo"

Onew menaiki motor sport kuningnya, tancap gas sembari tersenyum memandang seikat bunga tulip di tangan kirinya. Tujuannya hanya satu saat ini, taman rumah sakit. Tempat dimana si namja manis selalu duduk di temani sang noona untuk menikmati udara sore.

"Noona?"

"Euhm? Ada apa Key?"

"Apakah kau sudah berhasil memergoki siapa yang selalu meletakkan bunga di kamarku?"

"Eoh sepertinya belum. Kau tahu? Setiap kita kembali masuk ke kamar setelah dari taman ini, bunga itu sudah ada"

"Begitu?" tampak sedikit nada kecewa dalam ucapan Key.

"Ne. Sabarlah. Mengapa memangnya?"

"Haha, entahlah noona. Aku hanya merasa penasaran pada pengirim bunga itu. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih karena selalu mengirimiku bunga"

"Tenanglah, mungkin saja orang itu merasa belum saatnya untukmu mengetahui keberadaannya"

"Ne noona"

Onew memasuki pelataran rumah sakit, mencari sebuah kamar yang sudah benar-benar dihapalnya karena setiap hari selalu dimasukinya. Setelah yakin tidak ada siapa-siapa disitu, Onew masuk dan meletakkan bunga yang tadi dibawanya di tempat tidur pasien ruangan itu. Kemudian langsung pergi dan menghilang tanpa jejak. Onew tidak tahu bahwa selama ini noona Key selalu memperhatikannya melalui jendela kamar itu. Namun sang noona tidak ingin mengganggu Onew, ia ingin semua itu berjalan alami sampai Onew benar-benar akan mengakui dirinya sendiri di hadapan Key.

Onew kembali menaiki motornya dan berlalu dari rumah sakit itu. Saat hendak meninggalkan tempat itu, sepertinya Onew merasa kurang baik. Ia merasa sangat sedih dan sepertinya akan pergi jauh. Namun ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk selalu ada disitu dan menjaga Key si namja manis.

Onew melalui jalan seperti biasanya, namun kali ini ia benar-benar merasa kurang nyaman. Rasanya ia ingin kembali ke rumah sakit itu dan menemui Key. Namun saat Onew hendak berbalik arah, tak disadarinya sebuah truk besar sedang meluncur dengan kecepatan penuh. Dan belum sempat Onew menghindar, hantaman keras dari truk itu sukses menghajar motornya. Kali ini Onew kembali ke rumah sakit, namun dalam kondisi seorang pasien gawat darurat yang tinggal 20% harapan hidupnya.

_[Flashback]_

"Eomma"

"Ne?"

"Dapatkah aku menyumbangkan mataku untuk seseorang?"

"Mwo? tentu saja tidak pabbo! Seseorang harus meninggal dulu agar dapat menyumbangkan organ tubuhnya"

"Eoh begitu ya, aku tidak tahu hehehe"

"Memangnya kau ingin menyumbangkan matamu pada siapa?"

"Ani, aku hanya bertanya"

_[end flashback]_

"Pasien bernama Kim Kibum?"

"Ne dokter, saya keluarganya"

"Ah ya. Ada kabar bahagia untuk Kim Kibum, seseorang mendonorkan matanya untuk Kibum"

"Jinjja? Benarkah dokter?"

"Ne benar. Bagaimana? Kapanpun saudara Kibum siap, kami akan melayani operasinya"

"Baiklah. Gamshahamnida dokter"

"Cheonma"

_4 years later.._

Seorang namja manis dengan mata sabit indah tengah mengunjungi sebuah pemakaman. Kakinya melangkah ke sebuah nissan yang berukiran indah. Menyamankan dirinya di hadapan nissan itu, dan tersenyum membaca nama yang tertera disana.

TERBARING DENGAN TENANG, LEE JIN KI

"Hai Onew, bagaimana kabarmu disana? Kau pasti bahagia" Key terdiam sejenak.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu selama kau masih hidup, namun aku berjanji akan selalu mengunjungimu seperti kau mengunjungiku saat dulu aku masih di rumah sakit." Key tersenyum, mata sabitnya ikut tersenyum. Perlahan ia bangkit dan melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu.

Nun jauh di atas sana, seorang namja tampan berpakaian serba putih sedang merenung memandangi pemandangan di bumi sana. Mata sabitnya tersenyum melihat sang pujaan hati semasa hidupnya tengah mengunjungi makamnya.

_N__al da jwodo mojara nal beoryeodo mojara  
__N__aega neol eolmamankeum saranghaneun jireul  
__M__oreul geoya ama neon Here I am__.._

END


End file.
